The New Hey Arnold Movie: The Belly Movie
''Hey Arnold!: The Belly Movie ''is a great big blast movie release for 2021. Summary There's a reason about big bellies, kids. Don't try this at home. Plot Arnold and his friends are making their bellies full of air and water. The new adventure begins in African Savannah. Arnold and his friends went for a walk with their big bellies. But of course, their bellies grew bigger and bigger from the lions, elephants, warthogs, meerkats, zebras, water buffalos, hyenas, wildebeests, flamingos, parrots, lovebirds, ostriches, leopards, crocodiles, monkeys, baboons, gazelles, aardvarks, ten African black ducks, and lots of wild animals. Unfortunately at the end of the movie, it was Grandpa Phil’s fault. Especially Grandma Pookie, Arnold’s parents, and his neighbors. They started pleading and begging. They admitted that Grandpa , Grandma, Arnold’s parents, and his neighbors should be ashamed of themselves for playing a prank on Arnold and his friends. Arnold accepted their apology and Arnold apologized to his friends. Then, Arnold and his friends started to cry, creating a flood of tears, and making their bellies shrink. And now, they’re friends again for a brand new day. The Characters In The Movie Arnold & Gerald inflation.png|Arnold & Gerald Helga inflation.png|Helga Phoebe inflation.png|Phoebe Harold inflation.png|Harold Rhonda inflation.png|Rhonda Stinky inflation.png|Stinky Nadine inflation.png|Nadine Eugene inflation.png|Eugene Curly inflation.png|Curly Sid inflation.png|Sid Olga inflation.png|Olga brainey-hey-arnold-the-jungle-movie-3.1.jpg|Brainey Abner.png|Abner Grandpa Phil.png|Grandpa Phil Grandma Pookie.png|Grandma Pookie Arnold's Mom & Dad.png|Arnold's Mom & Dad Arnold's neighbors.png|Ernie, Oskar, & Mr. Hyunh Sonic X Bigfoot.png|Bigfoot Sonic X Mechanical T-Rex.png|T-Rex Bengal Tiger (Maneater).jpg|Arrow's A Evil Tiger Bengal tiger(Maneater 2007).jpg|Arrow's A Evil Butler Tiger Maneater hirez 010.jpg|Arrow's Tigers #1 Maneater hirez 023.jpg|Arrow's Tigers #2 Maneater hirez 014.jpg|Arrow's Tigers #3 Maneater hirez 029.jpg|Arrow's Tigers #4 Maneater hirez 031.jpg|Arrow's Tigers #5 Maneater hirez 030.jpg|Arrow's Tigers #6 Maneater hirez 010.jpg|Arrow's Tigers #7 Maneater hirez 032.jpg|Arrow's Tigers #8 Maneater hirez 033.jpg|Arrow's Tigers #9 Iron Will.png|Iron Will Bigfoot (A Goofy Movie).png|Bigfoot Stormella's Wolves.png|Stormella's Wolves Lord Tirek.png|Lord Tirek Grogar (My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic).png|Grogar Buster The Orca (Kenny the Shark).png|Buster Maneater hirez 034.jpg|Arrow's Tigers #10 Maneater hirez 033.jpg|Arrow's Tigers #11 Maneater hirez 036.jpg|Arrow's Tigers #12 Maneater hirez 046.jpg|Arrow's Tigers #13 Maneater hirez 047.jpg|Arrow's Tigers #14 Maneater hirez 065.jpg|Arrow's Tigers #15 Maneater hirez 036.jpg|Arrow's Tigers #16 Maneater hirez 038.jpg|Arrow's Tigers #17 Maneater hirez 039.jpg|Arrow's Tigers #18 Maneater hirez 056.jpg|Arrow's Tigers #19 Maneater hirez 053.jpg|Arrow's Tigers #20 A Goofy Movie Bigfoot.jpg|Bigfoot Rating Rated PG Bad Humor Emotional Thematic Elements Some Action Brief Language Gruesome Casts * Jason Marsden as Arnold, Wolfgang (cameo), Ludwig (cameo), Teenage #1, Teenage #2, Teenage #3, Kid #1, Male News Reporter #1, & Additional Voices * Cree Summer as Gerald, Grandma Pookie, Arnold's Mom, Big Patty (cameo), Explorer Sally, Koo-Koo African Lady, Female News Reporter #1, & Additional Voices * Francesca Marie Smith as Helga, Sheena (cameo), & Campfire Lass (cameo) * Anndi McAfee as Phoebe, Lila (cameo), & Kid #2 * Jet Jurgensmeyer as Stinky * Justin Shenkarow as Harold, Joey (cameo), & Iggy (cameo) * Olivia Hack as Rhonda * Gavin Lewis as Eugene, Peapod Kid (cameo), & Kid #3 * Laya Hayes as Nadine & Wonderful Debbie * Aiden Lewandowski as Sid, Chocolate Boy (cameo), & Kid #4 * Nicholas Cantu as Curly * Nika Futterman as Olga & Female News Reporter #2 * Bill Farmer as Grandpa Phil & Explorer Sam * Kevin Clash as Ernie * Eric Jacobson as Oskar * Jim Carrey as Mr. Hyunh, Arnold's Dad, Mr. Simmons * Craig Bartlett as Abner & Brainey * Frank Welker as Arrow's Tigers & Bigfoot * Jim Cummings as The Wise Old African Man (in the style of Winnie the Pooh), Koo-Koo African Man (in the style of Tigger), Lions, Elephants, Warthogs, Meerkats, Zebras, Water Buffalos, Hyenas, Wildebeests, Flamingos, Parrots, Lovebirds, Ostriches, Leopards, Crocodiles, Monkeys, Baboons, Gazelles, Aardvarks, African Black Duck #10, Animals, & Additional Voices * Ernie Sabella as Boomerang Man & Sloppy Man * Nathan Lane as Captain In The Big Boat & Male News Reporter #2 * Brian Doyle-Murray as The Evil Jungle Boogie Man & Parrots * Gilbert Gottfried as The Evil Jungle Boogie Man's Talking Parrot & Parrots * Clarence Nash (archive record) & Tony Anselmo as African Black Duck #1 * Daniel Ross as African Black Duck #2 * Frank Welker as African Black Duck #3, Animals, Tom The Cat, & Additional Voices * Jimmy Weldon as African Black Duck #4 * Sam Kwasman as African Black Duck #5 * Steven Blum as African Black Duck #6 * Maurice LaMarche as African Black Duck #7 * Charlie Adler as African Black Duck #8 * Fred Newman as African Black Duck #9, Animals, & Additional Voices * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob (cameo) & Gary (cameo) * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick (cameo) * Rodger Bumpass as Squidward (cameo) * Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs (cameo) * Mr. Lawrence as Plankton (cameo) & Additional Voices * Additional Voices: Rob Paulsen, Jeff Bennett, April Winchell, Charlie Adler, Wallace Shawn, Tom Kenny, Charlie Adler, Kevin Clash, Eric Jacobson, Jim Carrey, Justin Shenkarow, Maurice LaMarche, John Goodman, Bill Farmer, Quinton Flynn, Bill Murray, & Tony Anselmo Music Composer * Jim Lang * Roger Nill Songs/Soundtrack * Pumpin' And Blowin' (Kristy McNichol) * The Lion Sleeps Tonight (Jimmy Cliff) * Lala (from The Rhythm Of The Pride Lands) Trailer Trailer begins with the Paramount Pictures logo showing along with Nickelodeon Movies. Helga: Hey, Arnold! Arnold: Huh? Helga: Move your belly, you basketball head! Arnold's big belly bounces and jiggles. Arnold: Well, Arnold. You have a big day. Film's logo appears on the screen. Hey Arnold!: The Belly Movie Coming December 2021 End of the trailer. Studios Category:PG Category:PG-rated films Category:Paramount Animation Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Nickelodeon Category:2019 films Category:September 2019 Releases Category:2039 films Category:December 2039 Releases Category:December 2021 Releases Category:2021 films